


The Princess and the Medic

by Dazon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Tags will be updated along with the story (so there are no spoilers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazon/pseuds/Dazon
Summary: In a far off land there exists a princess and a medic, this is their tale.





	1. The Forest part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Archive, I'm not dead! Yes I'm very much alive, but sadly my other stories are not. So here's a new one, Carried over from my older story Daniel/Dazon (aka. Me) Crystal (best friend) and Nina (Though things have changed between us, you'll find out if I ever get around to posting chapter 3.) Will all be playing important to semi-important rolls.

_ *Pant *Pant _

 

She held her cloak closer as she trudged in the snow.

 

She had to keep going. She had to find refuge. It didn't matter how cold, tired, or sore she was she had to keep going. Or if she couldn't, die trying. So she marched on. Her cloak flapping in the wind, the snow falling around her, and her feet sinking into the snow.

 

…

 

He was working on some designs when his companions came into the room.

 

The girl on his right spoke first, “There's 20 soldiers in the forest”

 

Then the boy on his left, “Each of them on horseback, divided into 5 groups of 4.”

 

“They appear to be a search party.” The two spoke in tandem, continuing off the other with excellent timing.

 

“What are they looking for an escaped prisoner, a slave?” He inquired, curiosity grew as his itch to test new designs.

 

“How about we find out ourselves?” They said in unison.

 

“Then let's be off”

 

…

 

She could hear them coming, clanking armor, orders being shouted. A few faint lights were visible and they were coming closer. 

 

She had to run.

 

She tried, but the snow was too thick and she ended up falling over.

 

She let out a Yelp of pain as she landed on her wrist and froze in realization.

 

“I think I heard something, over there!” a female soldier shouted

 

_ Shit _

 

“Who goes there” It was the female voice.

 

She turned slowly and saw her, there were two men beside her all three of them wearing cloaks, each a different color. The girl wore black, one of the boys wore white while the other wore what seemed like black as well but when you looked close enough was really purple.

 

The white one started walking towards her, “State your name and pur-” the purple one lifted his arm and he stopped mid-sentence.

 

He walked towards her and squatted in front of her.

 

“Am I correct in assuming they're looking for you?”

 

She nodded slowly not looking at him.

 

“Well it's a good thing your not breaking any laws on either side of the border, or else I'd have to hand you ov-” His words were cut interrupted by a shout.

 

“There she is!”

 

They looked over to see a small group of soldiers, each on horseback carrying a blade at their side.

 

The purple boy got up and faced the group.

 

“Hello there, what brings you to this quaint little corner of the woods” He greeted them kindly a light air to his voice.

 

“We were searching for that girl, we have been given orders to bring that girl back to the scorching lands.” the man in front spoke, his armor was different, obviously a higher ranking than the other soldiers.

 

“And why is that?” he asked innocently

 

“She is property of the ki-” 

 

“Property? I'm sorry but ordinance 11-3 states that any person who steps over the border to the frosted lands is no longer bound by any prior relations and is their own free person. Your king agreed to this law when he signed the treaty” His tone shifted, it was more serious.

 

“I'm sorry but we cannot leave without the girl” the soldier drew their blade and the rest followed suit all pointing them at the purple boy, “I'm going to have to ask you to step aside sir”

 

“Haha,” he laughed at them, “Ordinance 2-10 states that if any foreigner is to point their blade at a royal official on the lands of which they preside over they may be dealt with as said royal official sees fit.” He put emphasis on those last words.

 

Some of the soldiers lowered their blades at this, scared, but their leader pressed onward. 

 

“We are not leaving without the girl”

 

“What part of I'm a royal official, and that this person is free, did you not understand, you have no power here, please, leave”

 

“You're unarmed, we are in the middle of the forest and nobody will know” 

 

The purple boy just snapped his fingers and the black cloak fell to the ground, the girl that was in it gone.

 

“Perhaps you misheard me, let me say this one more time” He raised a black single edged blade,  _ LEAVE.  _

The words were deafening echoing loud in the ears of all the soldiers roaming the forest but It was even worse for anyone within a few feet of him. But his lips didn't even move to speak them.

 

The noise caused the girl on the ground’s head to throb and she passed out in the snow.


	2. The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's turn back the clock a little and see where this began for the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyah, so if you are reading this when it's updated you'll realise updates are happening consistently, that's because I have the first three chapters done, so after the next chapter no promises on when it'll post.

She was a girl, strong and beautiful. Smart and Funny. She lived on the lands of the Angry King, and he wanted her for his own. So he took her, made her his princess and kept her there. Her name, Samantha.

She was held there for many moons, and there was no end in sight.

The Angry King and his fools ate and joked and laughed away. They held very little respect for the girl, and she wanted to run away, but she couldn't.

She had nowhere to go.

So, she sat on the desk, drawing away She drew of a man, dressed in black and purple. He seemed to hold very high status, she wondered if he would walk into the court room one day, for you see, the girl had the gift of clairvoyance (though she didn't know it), and often dreamed of events yet to pass, this man had been in her dreams.

He walked in, dressed in a velvet cloak and wearing a dark crown. The Angry King, King Austin of the Scorched Lands.

"How are you my dear" he said in a sickening voice.

"Just fine" she lied, discreetly covering up her drawing.

"You didn't join for dinner" he said, easing his way around the room.

"I wasn't hungry" it wasn't a lie, she was never hungry.

"I see" he paused to think.

"I'm rather tired, could you hurry slightly so I may slumber?" she asked, wanting an excuse for him to go away.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to your slumber sleep well" he slowly walked over leaned in for a kiss.

She turned her head away.

He had this gleam in his eye because of that, but tried to act calm "Alright then, I'll leave your chambers, rest well" 

He walked out and closed the door.

"She's going to have breakfast in my quarters tommorow. I don't care if she refuses, drag her in the damn chains if you have to!" he wispered to the guards outside the door.

"But sir-" one guard tried to explain, but the other cut her off.

"I understand sir" and he gave a salute.

"good" The King said as he walked away.

Meanwhile the princess looked outside her window and saw the troops, running and climbing, being bombarded by buckets of ice, on top of an already ice filled floor.

"How peculiar," she thought.


	3. Welp...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so I fucked up

So, um, my phone got fucked up, and all of chapter 3 and 2/3 of chp. 4 were stuck on there, also a rped convoy that's gonna go in the story, since our main characters like our princess are real people. Im gonna try to get my phone fixed, or somehow copy the data, but if I cant im gonna have to fully rewrite 3 so that means a longer wait, and then im gonna have to try having the conversation again, and im gonna lose all pics of my gf ;-;, but all of this could potentially be avoided, so #prayfordazon


End file.
